The Guys take a Trip
by Mr. Herpin' n Derpin
Summary: Benson has a surprise for the two best friends Mordecai and Rigby. During this trip, deep secrets and true feeling will be shown. Does Rigby really like Mordecai, or is his mind messing with him? Will Mordecai finally ask Margaret out? By the end, nothing will be the same again. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Mordecai! Mordecai! Wake up!" Rigby called to his best friend.

"Ugh...Wha?" Mordecai murmured, just barely waking up.

"Dude. Benson said that there was going to be some kind of special announcement today." He explained. "And I don't want him to yell at us like the last time."

Mordecai flipped away from the raccoon that was yelling at him. "Just a couple more minutes dude."

Rigby sighed. It was practically no use arguing. He couldn't do anything drastic to Mordecai because, for one thing, he was his best friend, but also because he was too small to do anything anyway. 'Ugh, I hate how lazy we can get sometimes.' Rigby looked over at his friend. 'I suppose he does need his sleep. We were looking at that movie late last night. And he looks pretty cute when he's sleeping...' Rigby took a second to realize what he had just thought. 'Wow, what the h just happened?' He shook it off thinking that he was just tired. It was only 7 in the morning. "Duuuude, wake up."

Mordecai grunted. "Fine. I hope this meeting is worth getting up this early." He sat up and stretched. "Wanna go see what Pops made us for breakfast?"

"Yeeaaaaayuhhh!"

Mordecai and Rigby ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find Pops making pancakes. "Oh, why hello! Good morning Mordecai and Rigby!"

"Morning Pops!" The two said simultaneously.

"Isn't it a glorious day today?" He asked happily.

Mordecai grunted. "Speaking of which, isn't there a meeting that Benson said there was going to be today?"

"In fact, yes there is." He exclaimed. "I believe that it's going to be at 8."

"I thought it was going to be at 7." Rigby said. "Eh, I must have heard wrong."

Mordecai looked over at him. "Nice going dude. Got the time wrong again."

"Hey," Rigby started, "at least it was earlier than later."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"And besides, we've got pancaaaakess!"

"Yeaaaah we do!"

"And after, we can go and play some video games or something before the meeting starts. Who knows what Benson will tell us." Rigby explained.

"Yeah, true." Mordecai agreed. "But there's no need to worry about it right now. So let's get eatin'!"

Pops served the two friends their pancakes, coffee, and syrup. They plopped down on the sofa and Mordecai started to flip channels trying to find something good to watch.

"So," Rigby spoke, food already in his mouth, "what do you think Benson is gonna tell us?"

Mordecai put his hand on his beak. "I...hm. I really don't know dude. We haven't caused too much chaos recently, and we're doing our jobs pretty decently. I wouldn't know."

Rigby got really nervous all of a sudden. "What if he fires is dude?!"

"What are you talking about man? Another one of your mindless rants?"

Rigby slapped Mordecai's arm. "I'm being serious! Think about it. You and I have both noticed that our paychecks have been getting smaller by the week!"

"Oh my god! What if you're right?!" Mordecai freaked out. "I don't know man. I don't want to think about it like that. Maybe it's just news about the park or something."

"It was just an idea." Rigby said. "I don't want it to happen any more than you do."

"Don't want what to happen?" Someone said behind the two.

Mordecai almost jumped off the couch. "B-Benson. I wasn't expecting you here!"

The gumball machine raised his eyebrow. "I can sleep here too you know. I'm not always at my apartment"

"Hahaha." He laughed nervously. "I guess so."

"Now," Benson cleared his throat, "you don't want what to happen?"

"It's n-nothing really. Just thinking to myself." Mordecai explained, trying to remain calm and collected.

Benson eyes him suspiciously. "Hmp."

Rigby, on the other hand, couldn't keep his cool, and he started tugging on Benson's leg. "Please don't fire us from our jobs!"

He started to smile. "What? I'm not going to fire you guys."

"Really?" Rigby asked surprised.

"Nah. You guys would have to do something much worse than just slack off. Besides the occasional, and sometimes frequent, occurrences that destroy the park and such, you two really aren't that bad. And if I fire you guys, the park wouldn't be the same." He looked at his clipboard quickly. "Why would you think I would fire you two if you haven't done anything yet?"

Rigby spoke up. "For one thing, we haven't done anything yet." Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Ow! Dude!"

"What he meant to say is that we both noticed that our paychecks have been getting smaller recently." Mordecai explained. "We didn't know if it was some kind of weird subliminal message or something like that."

Benson smiled again. "That's actually what I called this meeting for."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't want everyone to get loud about it right now," Benson started to say. He looked at his wristwatch, "so I'll let everyone know about it in 15 minutes. You two, Pops, and Skips are already awake, so we just have to wait for Muscleman, Hi-Five Ghost, and Thomas. If they come early, we'll start the meeting early."

As Benson walked away, Mordecai turned to Rigby. "What do you think happened?"

"Like we said earlier, your guess is as good as mine dude." He said as he set up their Master System. "What do you wanna play man?"

Mordecai looked at their game collection. "Hmm...How about Dig Champs?"

"You know I'm up for Dig Champs any day dude!"

"Oooooooooohhhhh!"

Rigby got the game cartridge out of its casing and stuck it in the system. Mordecai got his control and began to sit on the couch. Rigby felt Mordecai's feathers pass by his arm, and he instantly blushed a bit. He quickly shook his head.

"Is everything alright Rigby?" Mordecai asked, looking slightly concerned for his friend.

Rigby was still shaking his head a bit, but not too hard. "Nah man, everything's cool."

"You sure dude?" He asked again. "You've been acting a little weird recently, and that's really saying something. And besides, you're a horrible liar. I just don't want you to go crazy about something if it's bothering you."

"Like I said, it's nothing. It's still pretty early, and I was kinda zoning out." Rigby explained. "I hate waking up early. Benson's meeting better be good."

Mordecai smiled. "Alright. For a second, I thought you were gonna ask if you wanted to be player one."

Rigby looked over at the blue jay with his best begging face. "Well, can I?"

He started laughing. "Ahahaha! I knew it! It's totally cool man."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not completely cold-blooded."

The raccoon blushed again. "Well, you're not really cold-blooded at all. You are my best friend after all."

"Yeaaayuhhh I am!" Mordecai exclaimed. He gave a playful punch to Rigby. "And you're my best friend bro."

At this point, Rigby had to completely turn his face around away from his friend because he was blushing madly. 'Agh, Mordecai, why do you have to be such a perfect idiot sometimes?' He thought to himself. "Hey, I'm going to go get some water and I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere." He called back.

Rigby quickly went into the kitchen where Pops was making pancakes for the three that were still nowhere to be seen, and Benson was looking at the clipboard he always carries around while eating his food. He continued towards the water jug and poured himself a glass. 'Alright, get it together Rigby.' He told himself. 'All he did was just brush up against you. That shouldn't mean anything.' He finished his water and there the glass in the sink. He looked over at Mordecai before he went back. 'I mean, just look at him!' Mordecai was fiddling around with the game box, reading the fine print. He must have sensed that someone was looking at him, or that Rigby was taking longer than he should, because he turned around and smiled at him. 'Aw, who am I kidding? He's amazing.'

Rigby went back to the living room where his friend was waiting for him.

"Feeling better?"

"Totally! Let's get diggin'!"

After several minutes of the two playing, the front door to the house opened loudly. "Good morning ladies!" Muscleman yelled out at no one in particular. He was followed by Hi-Five Ghost and Thomas. "Hey." They both said together.

"Alright, it looks like everyone is here." Benson exclaimed. "So let's start with this meeting."

"So," Benson started, "you are all probably wondering why I have called this meeting on such a short notice. I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but Mordecai and Rigby have noticed that their paychecks have been getting smaller."

"Yeah," Skips agreed, "I have noticed that I was getting a smaller paycheck."

"Yeah, me too." Muscleman pitched in. "What's the big idea Benson?"

"Calm down Muscleman." Benson said. "As I was saying, yes, your checks have been getting a little smaller." He unclipped several envelopes from his clipboard. "Contained in these envelopes will explain why you've been getting less money." He handed everyone in the room an envelope. "Alright, Mordecai, open your envelope first."

He and Rigby got closer to each other and started whispering. "Before I open it, what do you think the reason is dude?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rigby answered. "Budget cuts maybe. Just open it already."

Mordecai took a sip of his coffee. "Alright, here I go." He ripped off the protective sealant off the back and looked inside. There was a sheet of paper and a smaller envelope inside. He took the sheep out. "Well, there's a small sheet of paper with a couple of words on it."

"Read what it says dude."

He took another sip of his coffee. "'Contained in this envelope is-' Mordecai started to choke."*cough* Agh! *cough*"

Rigby quickly started patting his back. "What is it?!"

"*cough* W-Water! Need water!"

Rigby rushed to the kitchen and poured a glass of water quickly. He stepped back in the living room and handed the choking blue jay his water.

Mordecai downed the water as fast as he could. It took a couple of seconds, but he stopped choking. "Ugh. That's better. Anyway, guys...you're not gonna believe this."

He cleared his throat. "'Contained in this envelope is $2,500'!"

"What?!" Everyone but Benson yelled out.

Rigby was the next one to open his envelope. "Dude, mine says the same thing!"

As everyone tore into their envelopes, suspicions were being raised at the same time. No one understood why they were getting so much money at one time.

"Where did this money come from?" Thomas asked Benson.

"It's money that I have been keeping from all of you. I've been taking a small amount from your checks and compiling it. I knew that some of you wouldn't save your money."

"What are you talking about Benson?" Rigby asked him. "We're good at saving money."

Benson gave Rigby a look of derision. "Really? You and Mordecai; look inside your wallets and tell me how much you have right now." Rigby started to raise a finger. "Not counting the money you just got."

They both took out their wallets. Model looked inside his. "I've got three dollars."

Rigby turned his wallet upside down and a bat flew out of it. "Do bats count?" Benson sighed as he shook his head. "Yeah, well, if you have had told us to save money, we would have done it."

"Yeah right."

"Whatever."

Muscleman decided to interrupt the two before things got out of hand. "What's all this saved money for anyway?"

Benson smiled. "Well, I've been doing a bit of planning over the past couple of months. I figured that everyone needed a vacation. And others needed a vacation from this vacation." He looked over at Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey!" The two said.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. Anyway, like I said, I figured it's been a long time since we've all had a good break."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Fives said happily.

"Yeah!" Skips agreed. "Where are we going?"

"Pack your bags guys," Benson started as he unclipped sunshades from his clipboard and put them on, "because tonight, we're taking a plane to the city that never sleeps!"

"You mean..."

"Yup! We're going to Vegas!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, first things first. Thanks so much for the positive reviews. You guys are the best. Secondly, I was on vacation, which meant that I couldn't get this part to you any faster. College is coming soon for me, so I will try and keep a tight schedule for this. But, for now, enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

"Really?! We're going to Vegas?" Mordecai asked, excited.

"Come on Benson!" Rigby added. "Give us the details!"

"Well," Benson started, "we leave tonight, but the thing is that we don't check in until three in the afternoon or later. We are staying an entire week at the Excalibur. I bought us two presidential suites, so that's great. And we can do whatever we want! Well, almost everyone can." He turned to Thomas. "Sorry Thomas."

Thomas nodded as if he already knew. "Ah, it's fine. It's not like I wanted to gamble or get drunk or anything like that."

"Really?" Skips asked, a little curious.

"Of course not." He laughed. "That all sounds amazing! It sucks that I'm still underage."

Muscleman went up to him and patted him on the back. "Don't worry dude, I know a way where you can do all that. I'll tell you more when we get there."

Benson sighed. "Typical Mitch." He whispered under his breath. "Anyway, you better start packing. It's going to be about a 2 hour long flight, and I don't want anyone mid-flight saying they forgot something important." He checked the clock. "Anyway, the others should already be packing also."

"Others?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh yeah," Benson remembered, "I didn't tell you yet. I invited Margaret and Eileen along for the ride."

Mordecai's face perked up. "Really?! They agreed to go?"

"Yeah, I convinced their boss to let them take a week off for our trip. Isn't this great?"

"Yeah it is!" Mordecai exclaimed as Benson walked away. He turned to Rigby. "Dude, Margaret and Eileen are going! This could finally be my chance to ask her out."

Rigby on the other hand wasn't paying any attention. "Huh? Oh sorry, I wasn't paying any attention. I kinda zoned out again. I heard something about Margaret."

"Yeah! She and Eileen are going also!"

"What?!"

"I know! This is awesome!"

"This is not awesome." Rigby said with no emotion in his voice. "Eileen is cool, but Margaret is going to make things awkward."

"How? And why does Eileen get the 'Rigby approval'?" Mordecai asked, a little irritated that his friend would say something like this.

"You know what? Forget I said anything. I didn't know what I was saying. I think the girls going along on this trip would be okay I guess. You get to spend time with Margaret, I get to spend time with Eileen, and I guess it just works out." Rigby said.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll ask Eileen out." Mordecai suggested.

Rigby chuckled a bit. "Heh, if you say so."

"Alright dude," Mordecai said as he went upstairs, "I'm going to go see what I can pack. Wanna come?"

Rigby shook his head. "Nah, not right now. I'm going to go for a walk real quick."

The blue jay was thrown off for a second. "Uh, alright. See you in a bit."

Rigby waved goodbye as he left through the front door.

"Well, that was a little weird." Mordecai said to himself. "Rigby never takes walks..." He shrugged it off. "Whatever. Gotta go see what to pack, and gotta pump myself up to ask Margaret out!" He quickly dashed upstairs to his room and opened up his drawers. There weren't many clothes, but there was a good amount to take if he needed to. "Hey, Benson! What exactly do I need to pack?"

"Just essentials!" He yelled from downstairs. "I know you don't wear any clothes, but maybe a jacket would be fine. You know what, never mind. It's going to be hot over there. Just take your bathroom stuff, like shampoo and toothbrush and things like that!"

"Alright! Thanks!" He called back. He went into the bathroom and grabbed his stuff and threw them into his suitcase. "Aw yeah! Finished! That was easy." He turned around to find Rigby's trampoline piled high with dirty clothes. "Hm. I never thought to stop and ask Rigby where he gets these clothes from, cause it's definitely not mine...whatever. Might as well pack for him also." He said to himself. "I wonder why he just decided to walk off like that. It's not like him."

Rigby was wandering the park with no clear destination in mind. He looked up, and saw that he was already at the main entrance to the park. He shrugged to himself. "Eh, might as well walk to the coffee shop." He said to himself. He was still a little conflicted that Benson decided to invite the girls along. For one thing, it was for quality find-out-if-you-really-like-Mordecai time, and not only that, but it was also time to spend with all his friends. But at the same time, he couldn't find a big downside to them being invited. It wasn't like Mordecai and Margaret were together or anything like that, and him and Eileen weren't together either. Maybe this trip would actually be good, or maybe even better with them going.

Rigby stopped thinking for a moment as he found himself in front of the coffee shop. 'Hmph, time flies when you think I guess.' He stepped inside, and found that Eileen was at the front counter. He went up to her and scooter out the chair to sit down. "Hey Eileen. The usual."

"Hey Mordecai and Rigby. I'll get those regulars for you." She said without turning around.

"Actually, it's just me right now."

Eileen turned around. "Oh, would you look at that. Alright Rigby, one regular coming up. And after I'm done with it, my shift is over."

Rigby nodded. "So...Eileen."

"Yes Rigby?" She asked while making his coffee.

Rigby couldn't find what he wanted to ask her. Just a second ago, he had a question for her and it was in the tip of his tongue, but now, he had nothing. He quickly made up another question. "So, are you excited about that Vegas trip?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I've never been there, and I've been meaning to go. Tell Benson I said thanks when you get back."

"Yeah, no problem. How was he able to persuade your boss to let you guys stay a week?" He asked curiously.

Eileen smiled. "Let's just say that our boss has to buy some extra supplies."

"No way!" Rigby exclaimed. "Did he really?!"

She started laughing. "Yup! There were a few differences between them and Benson improvised the shop a bit."

"Oh man, this is too good!"

Eileen finished Rigby's drink and handed it to him. "There you go Rigby. On the house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my boss won't notice. Plus, it won't cost as much as what he has to buy later."

Rigby couldn't help but laugh. He put his drink up. "Well then, cheers to Vegas."

"Cheers." She said as she went to the back to take off her vest. She came back around and sat next to Rigby. "So, I was hoping that maybe we can do a lot together while we are over there."

He took a sip of his coffee. It was still pretty hot. "Well, of course we are going to do a lot. No one's been to Vegas before and we gotta do a lot before we leave."

"I...sort of meant...romantically." She said softly.

Rigby sighed. He knew that this moment would happen eventually. He quickly tried to make up something that wouldn't hurt her feelings, but also to get his point across. He shifted himself so he could face her. "Listen...Eileen. You're an amazing person. Really. Any guy would be lucky to date you. But the truth is..."

Eileen waited. "What?"

Rigby couldn't find the words he was looking for. "I...think I like someone else. I'm not entirely sure. Sorry Eileen. We can still stay friends, like we always have been. Just like old times."

She sighed. "Well, I understand. I was always able to see it in your eyes. But this changes nothing between us. Like you said, we can still stay great friends. I'm a little disappointed, but what are you gonna do?"

Rigby smiled. He still couldn't get over the fact that even when Eileen gets disappointed, she still keeps a smile on her face. "I'm not one for physical contact, but I guesssss we could hug."

She quickly threw herself on him. "Thanks for being a great friend Rigby!"

He started squirming. "Okay, that's enough." He exclaimed, but she wouldn't let go. "Okay, bad idea! Bad idea!" He looked around frantically and he saw Mordecai outside the shop, heading inside. "Mordecai! Help!"

He looked around and found Rigby. "Dude, what did you do?"

"Help! I'm being smothered! I'm gonna die!"

Eileen let go of him. "I was just playing with you. It like physical contact is the end of the world for you!"

Mordecai laughed. "Don't worry, he's always like that."

"Shut up dude!" Rigby exclaimed.

"What?" He asked. "I'm just letting her know the truth."

"Whatever. Your glad that you don't have any secrets that I know about."

"You not liking physical contact is no secret."

"Stop talking!"

Eileen smiled. "Anyway, hi Mordecai. What are you doing here?"

"I figured Rigs would be here. Earlier, he told me we was gonna go for a walk and he just left. So if there was any place he would walk to, it would be here." He explained. "Speaking of which, why did you just walk off?"

"I just had a lot on my mind." He said. "It's no big deal."

"Alright. Wanna go back?" He asked. "I already packed for us both, so we are pretty much down for the day."

"Sweet! Did you bring my trampoline?"

"Rigby," Eileen started to say, "we're going to stay in a hotel. There's going to be beds there."

Rigby looked genuinely surprised. "Really? Well, okay. What else did you pack then Mordo?"

"Uh, just like toothbrushes, combs things like that. We really didn't need to pack clothes because, well, we don't wear any." He looked around. "Where's Margaret anyway?"

"She's at home packing. Unlike me, where as I am packing just a weeks' worth of clothes, she's practically bringing her wardrobe." Eileen said with a slight tinge of annoyance. "I think she's already done. Do you guys wanna come over our place to see if she's done? Is she is, we can grab out bags and go by your place."

Mordecai nodded his head. "That sounds like a plan. What do you think Rigby?"

"I think that sounds fine." He agreed. "Let's get going because then we're going to be late and everything."

Mordecai sighed. "Benson said that out flight leaves at six. We have to be at the airport at three. That gives us a 45 min driving time. So we actually leave here around two. Don't worry dude, nothing is gonna happen."

"I don't know man." He said. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Nervous about what? It's only 10:30."

"It's not the time I'm worried about. It's nothing important."

"Hey Eileen, can you go start up the cart?" Mordecai asked her. "I need to talk to Rigby real quick."

"Sure. Just come by the cart when you're done. Take your time." She said as she walked off.

Mordecai sat on the seat next to Rigby. "Alright Rigby, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" He asked surprised. 'Alright Rigby, don't screw this up.' He said to himself. 'Just hold off on what you are thinking, and your fine.'

"You've been acting really weird. I know something is going on with you, but I can't put my finger on it." Mordecai rubbed Rigby's back. "I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything and I won't judge you dude."

Rigby stared into Mordecai's eyes. For some reason, they were much prettier than normal. 'Oh crap, please don't screw this up. Why does Mordecai have to look so great right now? Just say something!' He thought. He said the only thing that came to mind. "I kinda told Eileen that I wasn't interested in a relationship."

Mordecai was surprised. "Really? Why not? I thought you liked her."

"Yeah, I liked her as a friend. I told her that I just wasn't her guy. But she was totally cool with it."

Mordecai looked at the raccoon. "No, that's not it." He shook his head. "I don't know what's really bothering you, but if you don't want to tell me right now, I'm fine with that. Just let me know whenever. Alright dude?"

Rigby's heart was going into overdrive. He couldn't decide whether to tell him the truth right now or later. "Yeah, sure."

Mordecai smiled. "Alright dude. Let's get going."

"I'm right behind you." He responded.

They both walked over to the cart, and they all drove off to Margaret's and Eileen's apartment.

When they got there, several minutes have passed because there was a small traffic jam.

"Ugh, we're finally here." Rigby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Mordecai added. "I thought we'd never get through that jam."

"Okay, I'm going to go get down and see if she's done, alright?" Eileen said.

Rigby pointed to the entrance of the apartment. "Nah, she's right there." He chuckled. "I see what you mean when you said she brought her wardrobe."

"Alright dude, don't ruin this for me. I'm going to try to ask Margaret out." He said enthusiastically.

"Hey, if anyone's gonna ruin anything, it going to be you. You might not even ask her anyway."

Mordecai punched him in the arm hard. "Ow! What the hell!?"

"Dude, don't say things like that. I got this."

"Aw, you like Margaret." Eileen said from the back of the cart.

Mordecai almost jumped from the seat. "Jesus! Eileen?! I thought you were helping Margaret!"

"She's got her things handled. Anyway, I think it's cute that you like her. I won't say anything, I promise."

He sighed. "Thanks."

"I sort of saw that you had a thing for her." She remarked.

Margaret approached the cart and threw her luggage on the back, and sat next to Mordecai. "Hey everyone. Sorry I took so long. I had a lot to pack."

Mordecai chuckled as he started driving. "Yeah I can see. Eileen said you were practically bringing your entire wardrobe."

She laughed. "Nah, I didn't pack that much. And besides, Benson said that they would charge extra if you brought more than one suitcase. And I didn't want to do that to him. He's already inviting us, I wouldn't want him paying any more than he should."

"You seem extra cheery today." Mordecai pointed out.

"Of course!" She told him. "We're going to Las Vegas! Aren't you all excited?"

"I know I am!" Mordecai answered.

"I am too!" Eileen chimed in.

Rigby shrugged his shoulders. "I've never been there, and I guess Benson is pretty cool for taking us all."

"So where do we go now?" Margaret asked.

"Oh, we're just gonna go back to the park and hang until we have to leave." Mordecai said. "We're gonna leave around two so we can make it to the airport with time to spare."

Rigby chuckled. "Yeah, and what he's not telling you is that we're gonna stay at the airport for, like, two hours."

"You know that's a good thing right Rigby?" Eileen asked him.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she continued, "there's going to be a lot of people there. For one thing, it's Friday, so that's a thing. Plus, it's Las Vegas. It's not a small tourist attraction."

Rigby shrugged. "Whatever, all I'm saying is that I think that two hours is a long time."

"Dude, just charge your iPod and use it there and it won't seem like a long time." Mordecai told him. "Besides, it's going to be a longer flight."

"Ughh!" Rigby exclaimed. "I forgot about that. How long is it gonna be?"

"Benson told me maybe around three hours."

"Ugh. Whatever, I'll find a way to make it through."

"Well," Mordecai started to say, "we're here. Do you mind if I take your bags Margaret?"

She smiled. "Not at all."

Eileen got down from the cart and grabbed her bag. "It's okay Rigby; you don't have to carry my bag if you don't want to."

Rigby sighed for a quick second. "It's okay, I can take your bag. It's cool." He said as he received it from her. "It's not like I gotta carry anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" He said as he chuckled. "I don't wear clothes, and I don't have to take my trampoline, so by those means, I'm pretty much set."

"Well," Mordecai started, "I'm the one that packed your other stuff, like your brushes and stuff."

"Yeah, well, thanks." He said, with genuine in his voice.

"Yeah, no problem dude." He said, slightly off put.

Mordecai opened the door and put Margaret's bag next to everyone else's. "Alright, we have," he looked at the clock, "about 3 hours to kill before he have to get headed to the airport. Any suggestions?"

Rigby put Eileen's bag next to Margaret's. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!"

"It's only 11 dude."

"So!" He snapped. "We ate early."

Margaret shrugged. "I'm fine with eating right now."

"Yeah," Eileen pitched in. "I could eat something right now."

"Hm. Hm." Rigby grunted with a sense of victory.

Mordecai shook his head smiling. "Alright, alright. Let me go check what we have." HE said as he entered the kitchen. He opened the cabinets and saw that there was nothing much in them. "Ugh, there's nothing here! How does everyone feel about pizza?"

"You know I'm up for pizza."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright, looks like I'm getting pizza." He opened the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

Margaret got up off the couch. "I'll go with you Mordecai."

"Cool, let's go before it gets any later and Rigby trashes the place."

"Hey!"

"Kidding." He said as he closed the door.

Eileen went and sat next to Rigby on the couch. "So what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Anything you want really. I'd be fine with it."

Eileen nodded. "Alright. But first, let me ask you something."

"Sure, whatever."

"Is everything okay?" She asked. "I mean, you've been…a little different these past couple of days. It's not showing really, but I have a thing for picking up on things."

"Yeah, I've seen." He said.

"Well, Mordecai was showing it a lot, so I was able to see it easily." She explained. "But seriously, what's the matter?"

'Alright,' Rigby thought to himself, 'you have two options: Tell her, and have a little relief, or don't tell her, and you're good. Ugh, why did she have to notice anyway. It's not like it's obvious or-'

"Rigby!" She called at him.

"I like Mordecai!" He yelled out with a bit of shock in his voice due to the fact that Eileen surprised him, before he quickly covered his mouth.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "W-What?" She asked surprised.

Rigby got up and started pacing. "Ugh, why did you have to surprise me?! I wouldn't have said anything. Oh man, now you know! What am I gonna do?! Now everyone is gonna know, and you're all gonna make fun of me and-"

Eileen put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Rigby. I won't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"Really." She answered with a smile. "And I won't make fun of you. I don't think anyone will. And besides, it's your decision if you like Mordecai."

"Thanks Eileen, you're the greatest." He said.

"But I gotta ask, are you gay, or bi or something?"

Rigby was surprised. He's never really given it much thought. "I really don't know actually. I mean, I would say that I am bi, but I'm not completely sure."

"Alright, but you know what I'm going to ask next." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "But even that I don't have the answer for. I guess I've liked Mordecai for a while, but recently, it's been coming out more. Agh, do we need to talk about this right now?" He asked, a little frustrated.

"You're right." She agreed. "We can talk about this later, when you feel up for it."

Rigby heard the cart screech to a halt outside. "They're here! Act normal!"

Eileen grabbed the TV control off the coffee table and flipped it to a random channel. Rigby sat on the couch a little awkwardly, and Eileen did the same. The front door flew open. "We have pizza!"

"Finally! I thought you'd never show." Rigby said to him.

"Let's get eating then!" He said happily.

Margaret looked at the funny. "You guys are watching…the Spanish Channel?"

"…Yes." Eileen answered.

"Weird, but okay."

As she walked away, Rigby turned to Eileen. "The Spanish Channel, really?"

"I just put in a random number, how was I supposed to know?" She whispered back.

* * *

**Yeah! I already started writing the next chapter, so you can expect it in about a week, more or less. Plus, I'm sneaking in references to songs and shows, so keep an eye out for those. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, that took longer than expected. But writers block can strike at any time. And starting college didn't help much. But like any great writer, I powered through. I wanted this chapter to be a little longer, but I figured that I can write more for the next one. So anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy this fresh new chapter.**

"Thanks for the pizza Mordecai." Margaret told him.

"It's no problem, really." He answered. "I was kind of in the mood for pizza anyway."

Rigby headed for the couch and plopped on it with a loud thud. "Ahh, that was some good pizza. So, are we gonna get gaming or what?"

"Is that all you do Rigby?" Eileen asked him.

"Umm..." Rigby thought, "It's not all I do, but it's my favorite thing to do. It's sort of an escape for me."

Mordecai laughed a bit. "Yeah, so we can escape our jobs."

Rigby rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, that's one thing."

The front door opened to reveal Benson. "Oh, it's just you guys. I didn't expect you to be here so early. Did you already get everything ready?"

"Yup, everything's by the couch, right there." Rigby answered, pointing to the edge.

"Good, and I assume Margaret's and Eileen's stuff is ready too."

Eileen nodded her head. "Yes, and thank you again for inviting us."

"Yeah, thanks Benson." Margaret added.

He smiled. "It's no problem at all. Just like all the guys who work at this park, you girls are pretty much like family. I mean, we see you girls almost all the time." He looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost time to go. We have one hour until we leave, so Mordecai and Rigby, if you forgot anything, now's your chance to go get anything else you need." He said as he walked off.

"I'm pretty sure we got everything." Mordecai noted. "You need anything else dude?" He asked Rigby.

"I guess I could take my hoodie." He answered.

Mordecai shook his head. "Dude, it's gonna be over 100 degrees or more over there."

"Whatever, I'll just wear it at night or something." He said.

"You know what, good idea." Mordecai changed his mind. "Alright, I'll get them. You can stay down here."

Rigby nodded. "Cool, thanks." He looked at his watch. "Man, this is gonna be a long hour."

Eileen smiled. "That's because you're thinking about it. If you don't think about the time, it will go by faster."

"Nah, that never works," Rigby stated, "If I don't think about it, then I get bored, then I start thinking about it again. It's an endless loop."

"I see. So you just let time pass when it needs to."

"Pretty much."

Mordecai came running down the stairs. "Alright dude, I got the hoodies. Took me a while to find yours in that mess you have." He threw the hoodie at him

He caught it and put it on. "How else am I supposed to stay covered at night?" He asked.

"Hm, I don't know," Mordecai asked sarcastically, "Maybe a blanket. But that's just me."

"Whatever." He said smiling. "Let's just pass the time. I'm getting bored."

"Alright guys," Benson began, "Are you sure you all have everything? I don't want anyone at the airport to tell me 'Oh, I forgot something' because I'm not coming back."

"I'm pretty sure everyone got what they needed." Mordecai said.

"I'm just making sure." He said. "I don't want anything ruining this trip."

"Yeah, I don't think anyone wants to." Rigby noted.

"Okay then. Looks like we're ready to go then." Benson said happily. "Since we're a big group, this is how we're going to do this: Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen are taking the cart. Skips, Muscleman, Hi-Five Ghost and I are taking Muscleman's car. And finally, Pops and Thomas are taking Pops' car."

"What are we gonna do with the cars when we get to the airport?" Thomas asked.

"When we get there, we're going to leave them at the airport parking lot until we get back." He answered.

"But then how are we going to commute at Las Vegas Benson?" Pops asked.

"I've got it covered Pops. I got us a rental car."

"Sweet!" Mordecai and Rigby said simultaneously.

"It's nothing special guys." He said to them. "But it will get us where we want to go."

"Anything else we need to know Benson?" Skips asked him.

He looked at his clipboard. "Hmm...No, nothing else guys." He answered. "So, with that being said, let's get going!"

"Vegas!" Rigby called out.

"Vegas!" Everyone joined in as they all ran to the cars.

"This is gonna be great!" Rigby said.

Eileen nodded. "Yeah! First time going to Vegas, and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

"I couldn't say it any better Eileen." Margaret told her.

"But we still have to wait, unfortunately." Rigby said with annoyance in his voice.

Eileen patted his back. "It's alright. We can all talk or something over there."

"Ughhh." He complained. "Alright I guess."

"It's cool dude." Mordecai said while he drove behind Muscleman and Pops. I brought our Ds'. We'll play some games while we're at the airport," he turned to Margaret, "and then we'll talk for a bit too."

She smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Eileen brought out her cell phone and started to text someone. After she put it down, Rigby felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and found that she text him. _'Do u wanna talk_?'

He decided text her back instead of talking to avoid any suspicions to Mordecai or Margaret. _'About what?_'

_'You know what._'

'_Really_?' He typed. '_Now_?'

_'Hey, I'm trying to help u. Or maybe you wanna talk about it at the hotel, or when Mordecai asks Margaret out :P_'

He shook his head. _'That's if he ever does it anyway._'

_'Do you really not wanna talk?_' She typed while she looked at him.

Rigby sighed. '_Alright, fine, whatever. What do you wanna know?_'

_'How are u gonna tell him? You can't just go and say 'Hey Mordecai I really like you.' Never mind, it's more like you won't go and do that._'

Rigby shrugged at her. _'I honestly don't even wanna think how I'm going to say it. I'm hoping it will just happen._'

_'I guess that's fair._'

_'Alright, I'm going to sleep a bit cause we all woke up really early._'

Eileen nodded at him while he drifted off into sleep.

Benson was checking his phone to see if he made all of his plans correctly. "Alright," he started to say to everyone in the car, "Everything is finally in order! I can finally rest."

"That's good Benson." Skips told him. "I know you've been planning this for a while, and you want it to be a great trip. We all do."

"Yeah. Everyone needs this vacation. But before we get there, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Is it weird that Mordecai and Rigby have been doing their work better. They still slack off, but they have been doing a lot of work recently, especially Rigby."

"I guess they've been learning." He said.

"But why now?"

"I don't know." Skips said slowly. In actuality, he knew what was going on even though Rigby told him nothing. But he decided to keep it to himself.

"Hey Fives, pass me the walkie-talkie." He asked him.

"Yeah, here you go Benson." He said as he passed it to him.

"Thanks." He adjusted the frequency on it. "Hey Mordecai, we're almost there, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's cool." He said whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Rigby's asleep." He answered. "I don't want to wake him."

Muscleman spoke up. "But I do! How about we prank him?"

Mordecai was a little suspicious. "How?"

"When we get there, I'll turn the car around so it looks like you're driving in oncoming traffic. You scream and wake him up; he's gonna totally think you're going to crash into me!"

Mordecai pondered Muscleman's request. It was pretty wrong to wake him up like that. But a prank never hurt anyone. Well, except that one time with Thomas. "If you can pull this off, I guess it would be cool."

"Sweet!" He said. "Let's pick it up then!" He quickly drove off until the airport was in sight. He drove into the parking lot and turned the car around. "Alright, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Alright." He turned to Margaret and Eileen. "Okay, I want you to scream when we approach Muscleman's car alright?"

"Let's do this!" Margaret said happily.

Eileen shook her head. "No thanks. I don't think pranks turn out well, especially this kind."

Mordecai shrugged. "I understand." He saw Muscleman's car approach quickly. "Okay, in three...two...one...AAAGGGHHH!" They screamed as Mordecai punched the brakes.

Rigby awoke quickly to find a car headed in their direction. "C-CRAP! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" As the cart came to a stop, he grabbed his chest as he tried gasping for air.

"Hahaha!" Mordecai laughed. "Gotcha dude!"

Rigby slowly stopped gasping as he closed his eyes and dropped to the floor.

"Dude? Dude!" He yelled.

Eileen rushed to his side. "He had a heart attack!" She put her ear next to his mouth. "He's not breathing!"

Everyone stepped out of their cars and huddled around Rigby. "Rigby!" Mordecai screamed at him. His eyes got watery as he got closer to his friend. "...Speak to me man. You can't die like this!" He started to cry a bit, not loudly, but heartfelt.

Rigby slowly opened his eyes.

"D-Dude?!"

He started smiling. "Counter-pranked." He whispered. "Gotcha dude."

Mordecai took a couple of seconds to comprehend what just happened. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and the only thing he could think of was to punch Rigby in the arm.

"Owww! Aw come on!" He winced in pain.

"What the hell dude?!" He screamed at him. "I thought you died!"

He got up off the floor and brushed himself off. "Well, that was the plan."

"Why?!"

"I heard you talking to Muscleman!" He snapped. "I'm not a heavy sleeper ya know. I once I heard you, I texted Eileen to get a plan together real quick."

"That's why I didn't participate." Eileen said smiling.

"Not cool Rigby." Margaret told him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said putting his arms up. "So, it's totally cool to make me think that I'm going to die, but once you think I'm going to, that's where the fun stops?"

Everyone stood in silence. "He's right." Skips exclaimed. "Even though I do admit it was a clever prank and counter-prank, there shouldn't be a double standard."

Muscleman went up to Rigby and patted him on the back. "That was really cool, what you did. And also what you said. I can't believe you pranked us so hard!"

He chuckled. "I couldn't have done it without you and Mordecai. So are we gonna wait in this airport or what?"

"Yeah, just let me do something real quick." Mordecai said.

"Yeah, sure. What?"

Mordecai knelt down to Rigby and gave him a hug.

Rigby immediately went stiff. "What are you doing? Get off of me."

"I really thought you died on me man." He told him. "Don't do that again."

"Don't prank me then." He realized that Mordecai wouldn't stop hugging him, so he quickly hugged him back. "Okay, that's enough. Really, get off."

Mordecai sighed. "Fine, I'm going." He complied as he let go. He saw that the others were walking towards the entrance of the airport, so they both followed. "I just don't understand why you don't like contact much."

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's trust issues or something equally ridiculous." He laughed. He noticed Mordecai wasn't joking around. "Umm, actually, I honestly don't know. I mean, I don't hate it and I'll tolerate it, if it's from someone I care about. Like you." He quickly realized what he said. 'Dammit, I had to go full sap, didn't I? Hopefully he doesn't suspect anything.'

"You were practically forcing me off!" He exclaimed.

"It's was, like, a ten second hug!" He snapped back. "That's way too long, even for a hug."

"Whatever, it helps to know you're not completely heartless." He said, cracking a smile.

'Wait, did I just see...nah, I must be seeing things.' He thought. "You're my best friend. I would never do something wrong to you on purpose."

He laughed. "Yeah sure. Apparently you didn't think so five minutes ago."

"Hey! You started it, I ended it. Now let's hurry up before they leave us." Rigby told him.

Mordecai followed Rigby into the airport where the others were waiting.

"Oh my god, look at this line!" Thomas complained.

"It shouldn't take that long." Benson told him. "All they are going to do is just check our bags and do a body scan, nothing big."

After several minutes of waiting, the group finally reached the front of the line.

"Next!" The attendant called out.

Rigby went up first. "Sup dude." He said to him.

He paid no attention to him. "Remove everything from your pockets, put them in the box, and stand inside the sensor.

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Ahem."

The attendant looked over at Rigby. "Oh...sorry about that. Proceed."

"Yeah, whatever man." He said, walking near the exit.

Mordecai was nearing the man, but once the man saw him, he sighed. "Just go ahead." He said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Um, thanks I guess."

After they were all done, they all walked over to the main waiting hall.

"Wow there are still so many people here." Margaret commented.

"According to Benson, out flight doesn't leave until a couple of hours." Skips told her. "We might as well find seats before they're all taken."

"Good call." Muscleman told him. "Alright ladies, while you go find a seat, I'm going to go see what they have at the snack bar. Yo Fives, let's go!"

"Alright!"

"Hey, bring me back a soda will you?" Rigby called to him.

"Haha, you wish!" He laughed while running away. Rigby muttered under his breath.

As they left, Benson found a couple if seats by the snack bar. "Well, we have less than two hours to wait, so in the meantime, find something to occupy yourselves."

"Ughh, I don't like waiting!" Rigby groaned. "Can this get any worse?"

A man that was obviously the Air Marshal walked up to the group. "Hello, are you fellows boarding flight 103?"

Benson looked at his ticket. "Yes we are, why?"

"Sorry sir, but the flight is going to be delayed because we can't find a pilot."

Rigby sighed. "...Perfect."

The Air Marshal saw that he was upset. "Oh, it won't take that long, maybe five to ten minutes. Then we can start accepting people on the plane."

"Wait a minute," Thomas spoke up, "I thought this flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"Let me see your ticket." He asked him. Once Thomas handed it to him, he read over it quickly. He handed it back to him. "Yeah, didn't you know? Something happened, confidential, so we upgraded everyone to a larger commercial flight. And as I said, we're just trying to find a pilot."

"Okay, thanks so much." Benson told him.

"It's no problem." He said as he walked off.

Benson turned to Skips. "Go find Muscleman and Fives, quickly."

"On it." Skips turned around and saw Muscleman coming with Fives, both carrying tons of food. "Never mind."

"Yo Rigby!" He called to him. "Heads up!"

He turned around to see a soda can hurdling towards his face. Just in the nick of time. "Wow, thanks Muscleman." He said, a little surprised.

"What?" Muscleman asked.

"Didn't expect you to actually go and give me the soda I asked for."

"Whatever, just don't expect any more favors from me." He laughed. "Plus, spoils go to the victor to one of the best pranks I've see."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Anyway, some guy came around and said that they're trying to find a pilot."

"They can't find a pilot?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know either." He shrugged. "But he said after that they we're gonna start boarding the plane."

"What?" He asked again. "I thought that we were going to go in a couple of hours."

"We were upgraded or something like that." Mordecai told him. "Regardless, the earlier the better I guess."

"Flight 103 now boarding." They all heard from the loudspeaker.

"That's us." Benson exclaimed. "Everyone get your luggage. Muscleman, put that food in your bag. They won't let us go on with it."

He groaned. "Fine, but don't expect me to keep it in there for long."

**Yay, another chapter is done. Hopefully college won't take up more time than it needs to for me to continue writing this in a timely schedule. I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter is coming, but expect it in a week or two. Thanks!**


End file.
